Des jumelles retrouvées et plus
by prettylittleliar03
Summary: Aïéna est une jeune fille de 17 ans et commence une nouvelle année dans un nouveau lycée en tant que nouvelle. Mais dès le premier jour, une jeune fille lui assure d' être sa jumelle...
1. Chapter 1

Des jumelles retrouvées et plus...

Prologue: Je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment.

Chapitre 1:

Je m' appelle Aéïna. Je suis une jeune fille ordinaire âgée de 17 ans : je suis brune avec un « tie and dye » dégradé. Ils m'arrivent au niveau de mes reins dont les pointes se bouclent d' elles-même. Mes yeux changent de couleur tout le temps suivant le reflet de la lumière. En ce moment, ils sont dorés. Je pèse 50kg pour 1m70, autant dire que je suis grande et mince.

Ce matin, en ce jour de rentrée au lycée MacKhendale High School, j' étais habillée avec classe sans pour autant être vulgaire : je portais une robe-bustier beige et noire et des escarpins noirs. Mon visage en forme de cœur était mis en valeur par mon maquillage et mon dégradé.

Voilà ce que reflétait mon miroir, installé en face de mon bureau, dans ma chambre spacieuse et éclairée par la luminosité que le Soleil diffusait aujourd'hui.

Mon instant de réflexion fut interrompu par les cris stridents de ma mère :

- Aéïna ! Ma chérie ! C' est l' heure ! Tu vas _**encore**_ arriver en retard sinon !, me cria-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « _**encore **_», en bas des escaliers.

J' agrémentais ma tenue de bijoux, pris mon sac et mes clés, puis descendit. Bien que ce soit mon premier jour dans un nouveau lycée, je voulais faire bonne impression et donc ne pas arriver en retard car il était vrai que depuis toute petite, je n' étais jamais à l' heure.

Dans mon élan, je pris une pomme que je mangerais pendant le trajet en voiture et fis un bisou à ma mère.

- À ce soir !, lui dis-je.

Puis je partis.

« En route pour une nouvelle aventure ! », pensais-je.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Arrivée devant le lycée, je me garais. Tout le monde me regardait, enfin... soit moi, soit ma voiture. Ah ! Ma voiture. Une Aston Martin vanquish noire, toute droite arrivée de France, un magnifique pays. Et je l'adore. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me rappelle: c'était un jour de printemps, il faisait beau, je me promenais dans le centre-ville. Mon père m'avait promis de m'acheter une voiture si j'obtenais mon permis, ce qui était chose faite. Je me dirigeais vers un concessionnaire d'automobiles et c'est là que je l'ai vu. MA voiture. J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre et étant d'une nature très protectrice et possessive, je surveille de très près ma voiture. Si elle n'a ne serait-ce qu'une petite éraflure de rien du tout, je ferai la misère au responsable ! Je l'aime trop pour laisser n' importe qui ou quoi l'abîmer. Même si le responsable est un volatile.

Je descendis donc de ma voiture, récupérait mes affaires sur le siège passager, et la verrouillais. Je me dirigeais vers le lycée et grimpais les marches sous l'œil scrutateur des autres élèves. A l'intérieur du lycée, tout était grand mais pas aussi beau que sur le site, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec passa devant moi en bavant. Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru.

Je continuai ma route jusqu' au secrétariat où le proviseur m'avait convoqué pour une simple formalité. Puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours. A chaque cours je devais présenter une feuille de présence au professeur qui me l'a rendait complétée à la fin de l'heure, mais en attendant, je devais passer toute la matinée avec mon professeur principal, un certain M. Benedetti.

- Bonjour à tous !, nous dit-il, je me présente: je suis M. Benedetti, votre professeur principal et votre professeur de lettres et nous allons passer plusieurs heures par jour et semaine ensemble. Mais je vais commencer par faire l'appel afin de me familiariser avec votre nom et votre tête et m'assurer aussi qu' il n'y ait aucun absent(e) en ce jour de rentrée. Ensuite, nous verrons pour l'emploi du temps, les fournitures pour chaque matière et enfin, nous visiterons le lycée.

Pendant son monologue, il nous avait écrit son nom pour qu'on puisse le recopier dans le cahier de liaison qu'on avait sur notre table. Il commença l'appel où vint mon tour:

- Euh...Mlle Foster ?, me demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui Monsieur ?<br>- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas votre nom en entier car l'imprimante l'a mangé. Pouvez-vous me le faire savoir, s'il vous plaît ?  
>- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Aéïna, Monsieur. Aéïna Foster.<br>- Aéïna..., murmura-t-il. C'est un très joli prénom que vous avez. Merci Mlle Foster.  
>- Je vous en prie.<p>

Les élèves de ma classe me regardaient encore quand le professeur a appelé le suivant et qu'il a répondu un "oui" franc et audible de tous. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai une jeune fille qui me regardait encore, le sourire aux lèvres. Je la dévisageai puis tournait la tête afin de l'ignorer.

Après ces 4 heures passées avec le professeur, nous avons pu sortir. Je rangeais mes affaires quand une jeune fille du même âge que moi, vint me voir.

- Aéïna ?!  
>- Oui ?<br>C'était la fille qui m'avait fixé avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
>- C'est moi.. C'est ta jumelle !<br>- Je n'ai pas de jumelle ! Je suis fille unique ! Va-t'en !  
>- Mais si... Aéïna !<br>- Non ! J'ai dit « Va-t'en ! » !  
>- OK... Comme tu veux.<p>

Puis elle partit en me laissant seule. Je finissais de ranger mes affaires.  
>La journée se finit calmement et je pus <strong><em>enfin<em>** rentrer chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Le soir, vers 17h30, je rentrai chez moi et y trouvai ma mère assise sur le canapé. Elle était d'humeur nostalgique ce soir. Elle était en train de regarder des photos.

- Coucou maman !  
>Elle releva la tête, surprise et me répondit avec un sourire :<br>- Ma chérie ! Ça va ? Tout s'est bien passé ?  
>- Oui ça va. Tout s'est bien passé. Mais toi, tu es sûre que ça va ?<br>- Oui… en fait, non. Assied-toi ma chérie !  
>Je hausse un sourcil, inquiète, mais m'assois sans broncher. Une fois assise, je lui demande :<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-ce grave ? Les médecins t'ont dit quoi ?  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas par rapport à ça. Au lycée, y-a-t-il une fille qui…<br>- Oui !, m'exclamais-je en la coupant. Il y a une fille qui m'a pris pour sa jumelle ce matin, quand on était avec notre professeur principal et notre professeur de lettres, M. Benedetti. Elle est bête ! J'ai toujours été fille unique. Même si parfois, je rêvais un frère ou une sœur pour jouer, me protéger, etc.  
>- Justement, ton vœu s'est réalisé il y a maintenant 18 ans.<br>- Quoi ?!  
>- Tu as une sœur jumelle. Elle s'appelle Ayénide.<br>- C'est elle qui m'a parlé alors ?  
>- Décris-la-moi.<br>Pour ôter tout doute, je lui montrais la photo que j'avais prise d'Ayénide de dos.  
>- Mais elle est de dos, je ne sais pas si tu vas la reconnaître maman...<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me répondit-elle en prenant mon téléphone.  
>Après un court instant de réflexion, elle me dit que c'était bien elle.<br>- Elle est plus belle que moi, maman.  
>- Non, c'est faux. Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques.<br>- Mamaaan !...  
>Après un court silence entre nous deux, je repris :<br>- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Ayénide ?  
>- Ton père voulait<em> <strong>un<strong>_ enfant, et quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez _**deux**_…, me dit-elle en insistant bien sur "_**un**_" et "_**deux**_"  
>J'écoutais ses explications avec attention. À la fin, je lui dis :<br>- J'irai la voir demain et lui parlerai. Quand je pense que j'ai une jumelle… Ouah ! Trop cool !  
>- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?, me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Au début, oui mais quand tu m'as dit que mon souhait s'est exaucé, alors toute ma colère a laissé place à l'appréhension, la curiosité, la peur et la joie.  
>- D'accord. Mais de toute façon, tu aurais réagi autrement si tu étais en colère. Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré.<br>- Du porc au caramel ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Oh ouais ! Tu gères maman ! Merci.  
>- De rien chérie, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Je lui rendis la pareille.<br>Son repas était un festin et c'est avec le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que je montais dans ma chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis en jogging, me fit une couette haute, allumais mon enceinte et écoutais « Haunted » de Beyoncé . C'est une musique que j'aime beaucoup et qui est tirée du film « Cinquante Nuances de Grey », film que j'irai ABSOLUMENT voir une fois qu'il sera sorti au cinéma.  
>Je me posais sur mon lit et pris mon ordinateur portable que je posais sur mes genoux. Une fois allumé, je me connectais sur mes comptes (Facebook, Yahoo, Twitter, Flickr, MSN et Ask). Je vis que Faustine était connectée. Je lançais la conversation MSN en lui disant que j'avais un scoop dans ma famille.<br>Faustine est une jeune fille ayant un carré mimosa et les pointes rouge cerise, un look totalement girly jusqu'au bout des ongles possédant un physique pareil au mien, c'est-à-dire grande et mince.  
>Nous sommes des sœurs de cœur car on se comprend mieux que quiconque.<p>

Je l'avais mise au courant que j'aurai voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur et elle était très étonnée de voir que mon vœu s'était réalisé. Elle était néanmoins très heureuse pour moi et je lui avais assuré que nous serions toujours des sœurs de cœurs même si j'avais maintenant une jumelle.

Tout en parlant à Faustine, je tombais sur le profil Facebook d' Ayénide, ma jumelle.  
>Je fis alors part de ma découverte à Faustine et envoyais une demande d'amis à ma jumelle. Je l'a accompagnais d'un petit message pour m'excuser de mon comportement dont je reçus la réponse dans la minute que suivit.<p>

Alors de fil en aiguille, on apprenait à se connaître et je lui donnais mon numéro. Un lien s'était très vite tissé entre nous deux malgré que nous nous connaissions que d'un jour mais on s'appelait déjà par des noms tels que « chaton » , « chérie », « mon lapin », etc.

Vers minuit, nous nous parlions toujours. Faustine était partie se coucher.  
>1 heure plus tard, nous nous disions « bonne nuit et à demain ».<br>Je mis mon téléphone en charge et à peine ma tête touchait l'oreiller que je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin arriva bien assez tôt... Quelle idée aussi de me coucher à 1h de matin ! Mais en repensant la conversation de la veille, je souris.  
>En effet j'avais gagné une jumelle.<p>

J'attrapais mon téléphone et l'allumais: 2 messages non lus d'Ayénide.  
>Elle me disait que je devais me dépêcher car elle venait me venait chercher dans un quart d'heure.<br>Les 3 autres messages étaient de Faustine.  
>En les lisant, je souris car Faustine avait tendance à s'inquiéter beaucoup des que l'on ne lui répondait pas dans la minute qui suivait.<br>De plus, elle pourrait prévenir la police de la disparition d'un de ses proches. Mais je l'aimais et l'adorais telle que ça. Elle est ma meilleure amie, et ma sœur de cœur et _**ça**_, à jamais ça le restera. Quoi qu'il advienne. Rien de ne pourra détruire une amitié. Surtout la nôtre.

Je descendis les marches 4 à 4, pris un petit déjeuner rapide, remonta dans ma chambre pour me préparer.  
>J'étais fin prête en 10 minutes, je décidais alors d'attendre Ayénide en bas dans le salon. Elle arriva dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent, sonna à la porte et je me levais pour aller lui ouvrir.<br>À peine la porte ouverte qu'Ayénide me sauta dans les bras heureuse de me retrouver puis entra pour dire « bonjour » à ma... enfin notre mère.  
>Maman était heureuse. Heureuse de revoir enfin ses filles ensemble.<p>

Nous finîmes par partir. Ayénide avait une fiat 500 bleu menthe, c'était en effet une voiture très jolie et confortable mais je préférais largement mon Aston Martin Vanquish.

Elle démarra et nous voilà en route pour le lycée.

Une demie-heure plus tard, nous arrivions au lycée. Elle se gara et nous descendîmes de la voiture en même temps, ensemble.

Les autres élèves étaient étonnés, certains (ceux de notre classe) avaient assistés à la scène d'hier et se posaient naturellement quelques questions.  
>Hormis ma jumelle, ses amis, Faustine et moi, tous les élèves et le personnel se posaient des questions.<p>

Un groupe de jeunes marchait vers nous, et j'en déduis que c'étaient les amis d'Ayénide :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mathieu. Bienvenue au lycée Aéïna, me dit-il avec un sourire. Ayénide avait raison, vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux.

Ce compliment me fit rougir comme une tomate et il en profita pour embrasser ma jumelle. Mais je lui répondis avec un sourire timide et/ou gêné tout de même :

- Merci Mathieu.

Mathieu était accompagné de 4 filles qui se présentèrent elles-mêmes :

- Coucou, moi c'est Solenn, et elles, ce sont Marianne, Julie et Renesmée, me dit-elle en me faisant chacune un sourire ou un signe de la main pour que je les reconnaisse.

Les amies de ma sœur jumelle étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres.  
>Mathieu avait un charme fou, je comprends pourquoi ma sœur avait craqué sur lui. Mais elle pouvait être que j'allais lui faire passer un interrogatoire pour tout savoir sur leur rencontre, leur relation et tout le toutim.<p> 


End file.
